


Shitty Brats are no Good to be Kings

by EmaPenniman



Series: Ereri reincarnation first kisses [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Few words on Eren and Levi second meeting





	Shitty Brats are no Good to be Kings

“It's filthy, do it again” Eren turned abruptly hearing those words. No one in their right mind would care about filthiness. No one.

He had to follow that voice.

Eren jumped down from his horse “Your majesty, is something wrong?” Yes. Eren was royalty.

Eren remembered every single moment of his previous life. He was Humanity Last Hope. He had a duty to fulfil. He had sacrificed himself for the right cause. Karma had repaid him right, but he still remembered that awful life of his.

But most of all he remembered that awful short man. His captain. The man he would have done anything for. The man who didn't even cared for Eren, or so he thought.

On the brink of his death his corporal's last words were his name and an apology, then he had grabbed Eren's shirt and kissed him. Then he died right there in his arms, leaving him.

Eren went on with his life knowing that if he actually had kissed Levi before maybe the man wouldn't had kicked the living shit out of him.

He went inside the building where the voice came from “Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?”

Eren blinked a few time. It was a tea shop. The girl in front of him was smiling, maybe the voice he heard before was from a customer “I was wandering if this is your shop, or you're running it with your husband?”

“No, sir. The owner is in the back room, I-”

“Your majesty, what are you doing? We're going to be late for the meeting” Eren's men burst into the shop and the poor girl startled “I'm so sorry your majesty, I didn't recognised you” she knelt down “I will call Mr. Ackerman immediately-”

“There's no need” Ackerman. She said that. It still could be someone else “I'll go talk to him” said Eren heading towards the other room.

“Sir we're gonna be late for-”

“This will take a moment. Wait outside for me” maybe it would not take a moment.

Eren opened the door and there he was.

“Annalise, I told you not to come in here when there are customers, what do you wan-” the man turned around. Whatever he was holding shattered down on the floor.

He panicked. There he was. Startled like a dear “Corp- no. Probably you don't even know me and I'm just making a fool of myself, but I- ” Eren took a deep breath and looked at the man who was staring at him “Fuck! You don’t even know me! Fuck this is so messed up” Eren lowered his eyes. He couldn’t look him. He didn’t remembered.

“Your majesty is everything okay? I heard something break-”

Levi seemed only now to be able to exit his trance “Out”

Eren was so used to that tone that he almost followed that order. The girl left immediately “Shit” muttered Levi kneeling to gather the broken pieces. 

“I’m sorry I bothered you. Have a good day” said Eren turning towards the exit.

“majesty... tch, only shitheads would want a shitty brat as a prince” 

“wha-” Eren turned around abruptly to find Levi few inches apart form him “YOU REMEMBER”

“Shut up, brat” said Levi before grabbing his shirt to kiss him.


End file.
